White Christmas
by Amataru Arcus
Summary: 1x2x1 3x4x3; Heero is conned into going off on a vacation to celebrate the 5th year anniversary of peace, but an unexpected snow storm strands Heero and Duo together alone to face the events that happened in the past...
1. Default Chapter

White Christmas  
1x2x1  
Lime  
R  
  
Dec. 21 AC 201  
  
I can't believe I let Trowa talk me into this. He knows how much I hate Christmas time… Or at least he should know… at least realize it. I don't know how he talked me into it…  
"Quatre wants to have a five year celebration of the peace," he told me over the phone in that monotone voice of his.  
"I don't want to go."   
That should have been the end of the conversation. He should have left it at that. But no. He continued on with:  
"Quatre will be very disappointed; you know we really couldn't have won if it wasn't for you."   
How could he say that? How could he tell me that I, of all people, saved the world?! So many people had a hand in stopping OZ and Marie Maya. It wasn't I who saved the world.  
"Hn."   
But he didn't get the hint.  
"Stay at the cabin one night." I could tell that he was demanding this, not suggesting.  
"I have work, Trowa."  
"You'll always have work."  
I couldn't read his voice this time. I felt there was a little bit of remorse, anger, fear, guilt. I couldn't tell which one he was trying to use to get me to stay up in the mountains for a week with 'the boys'. I've managed to avoid everyone for five years; there's just too many memories. I've managed to get a life of my own. I rent a small little one room apartment two blocks from my office where I program computers all day. I don't need to go back. Not to them, not to the past…  
So why am I sitting here still?! That's it, the next train stop I'm getting off. I can't go back and face them again. I've finally moved on. I don't need anyone.  
  
"Next stop Folcroft!!" the conductor hissed over the intercom speakers. Heero shut down his lap top and shoved it into his over night bag which contained everything he would need for a week. Still he couldn't remember what Trowa said to make him change his mind.  
At least he couldn't until he looked out the window as he stood up to get off.  
"Duo…?" there stood the answer to his question on the plat form, luggage in hand and around his feet, waiting for the train to stop so he could jump on. There stood the reason for his leaving. He knew he couldn't be around Duo… not after what he had done to Duo… Heero wished he forgotten the words he said to him… the way he looked at him that night… The tears that fell from Duo's eyes as he poured his heart out… Heero though, remembered everything. From the cent of his cologne to the sound of his voice. Everything… He prayed Duo had a memory laps for once in his life…  
Heero partially fell forward as the train halted completely and Duo seemed to have spotted him through the tinted windows. "S'ko…" Heero looked down the isles to see if there where any other doors he could escape from but the doors Duo would enter where the only means of escape. "S'ko…" he cursed again as he plopped back into his seat. Realizing he needed to hide if he wanted to leave before the final stop. He turned on his lap top and pulled up his jean jacket collar.  
  
Damn it… Why the hell does Duo have to be riding this train?! Of all the trains he would think to ride. I know he has a car why doesn't he take his fucking run down Chevy that he spent a year or two working on with Hilde? Shit… he came on this car… I don't want to talk with him… I don't want to give him a reason… I don't know the answer yet Duo… Go away… go away… don't look up don't look up.. Shit! Someone is sitting next to me… please don't be Duo… please don't be Duo…   
  
"Mind if I sit here? All the other's are taken."  
  
Yes I mind Duo… go away… shot…. Hide… hide… hide…  
  
Heero bend his head closer to the LCD screen and sunk deeper into his jacket.  
  
Oh what's he doing now?  
  
Duo raised a suit case above his head and grunted as he placed it on the rack above. He turned around and grabbed a duffle bag and as he had it raised in the air the train lurched forward. Losing his balance, Duo fell forward, one knee landed on the seat and the other unfortunately replaced Heero's lap top, his left hand braced his weight on the back of the seat and the other gripped the seat in front of them.  
"Hey man sorry-"  
"Hn…" Heero still hid in his jacked and leaned down and retrieved his lap top after Duo removed his knee from a very uncomfortable yet comfortable spot.  
"He-?"  
"Hey-Your luggage fell on me!!" the man from behind tossed it at Duo and he almost lost his balance again.  
"Sorry!" Duo smiled at the man and placed it on the luggage rack. After all his luggage was put away he flopped down on the three seated train bench. "Hey, sorry about my knee. I didn't hurt you did I?" Duo turned to the guy sitting next to him.  
Heero shook his head.  
"Good… Hey, can I have the window seat?" He didn't respond. He just kept typing away at his lap top. "Hey… you home?" Duo tapped on the man's jacket lightly. The collar of the coat moved away from his face just enough to see the person's cobalt blue eyes. "Heero! It is you! Hey!" Duo slapped him on the back. "How've you been? Man it's been five years…"  
"I've been busy."  
"Yeah so I've herd! You got a big position at the… ugh…" Duo placed a finger to his lower lip and concentrated.   
"Softinc Corp."  
"Yeah! That's it! So how is that going?"  
Heero just shrugged and continued on with his typing.   
"The junk yard business went no where for Hilde and me. We decided to move to Earth and see what we can do here… Still looking. She's got a part time job at a restaurant and I got a job at a ship shop. We make enough money to get us both by I guess. Don't have any luxuries. But we're saving-"  
  
And he just keeps going and going and going… I knew he wouldn't shut up… I don't want to confront him… I know sooner or later he's going to ask. And sooner or later I'm going to have to tell him the same answer I told him last time…   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The train slowly rolled to a halt as they reached the snowy mountain top. Once they started to get closer to the mountain lodge it had started to snow. By the time they stopped, they could barely see 10 feet in fount of them. Duo had kept talking on and on about what he and Hilde had done, where they had gone, and how perfect their life was going.  
Heero just sat there typing idly at his keyboard finishing up some left over tasks from work. He never got a chance to escape from the clutches of Duo's tongue. Sitting there he looked over Duo's physique. All though it had only been 5 years he had grown much taller so Heero had to look up at him. His eyes seemed to have matured although his humor had not. Duo's infamous hair had grown, too, almost down to his mid-thigh's. His attire was very sophisticated. While he might not have had the money to buy new electronics or furniture, he would never pass up a chance to buy the most eccentric clothing.  
"Well, time to get off!" Duo stood up excitedly and started gathering his belongings. "I can't wait to see them all again. Heheh… It's been a while since I've picked on Wu-man…" And Duo continued on his rambling.  
Heero shut his lap top and stuck it in his case solemnly. He knew what he was walking into. He knew both Quatre and Duo would talk like school girls, Wufei would grumble his complaints every now and then just to make sure everyone knew he was there, and Trowa would just sit there and observe. Heero didn't mind Trowa as much as the others but, beings he dragged him into this hell adventure he was going to have to fight off the urges to strangle him.   
"Oiy… Heero..? You listening?" Duo waved a hand in fount of Heero's blank face.  
"Hm?" He glanced over at the owner of the hand that was blocking his vision.  
"Do you know what room we are staying in? I wrote it down some where but I can't remember where I put it," he shrugged and patted his pockets.  
"No," Heero stood up and picked up his bags and followed behind Duo who was over loaded with duffle bags and suit cases. As he walked towards the exit he watched in annoyance at Duo pulling a balancing act. By the time they had reached the steps he had worked most of the bags close to the tips of his fingers and he could barely hang on.   
Just as he stepped off one of the more heavier ones slipped from his grasp. Duo turned around to find Heero hand flew down the stairs and grabbed it. "Thank you! If I had dropped Quatre's presents I would have died!!"  
"All these are his?" The bag was unexpectedly heavy and Heero readjusted it as he started to walk in to the station.  
"Yeah," Duo said as if it was strange. "This bag is Trowa's," he pointed by nodding his nose at it. "This one's Wu-man's. And this one's yours."  
"Mine? For what?"  
"Christmas, what else?" Duo looked at the back of Heero's head as he trudged along slowly following Heero. "Man… You really have been away from the masses too long…"  
"Christmas is just a marketing ploy for big corporations to sell pointless nick-knacks and scam money from the people. You of all people should be saving up your money, not wasting it on fruitless objects."   
Duo shuttered from the cold a little and shook his head. "I reinforce my statement. You have been away from the masses too long. You've forgot what the meaning of friendship and presents are for."  
Heero swung around and glared at Duo with his 'I will kill you' stare. "I came only to shut Trowa up. Not because we are friends."  
The stare chilled Duo to the bone but he kept walking with a forced smile, "You had to actually shut him up?"  
He resumed his walking towards the lounge area with out further conversation.  
______________________________  
  
"Okay… so where is Quatre and every one?" Duo said for the sixth time that hour. They had been sitting in the lounge waiting for anyone else to show up. Glancing out the window Duo could only see huge white clumps falling heavily to the Earth. Hopping beyond hope that they didn't get stalled because of the storm.   
The conversation between Heero and Duo had been very uncomfortable and Duo just wanted to talk with some one who wouldn't try and kill him for asking what time it was. Duo didn't want their vacation to start off like this. After all his dreaming of seeing Heero again he didn't want the dream bubble to pop this soon. But it looked like Duo still wasn't going to get that answer he had been waiting five years to receive. And it was starting to look like he was going to spend a whole week with his attitude.   
"Well… You think we should head to the hotel?" Duo looked over to Heero who was sitting with his eyes closed and arms folded across his chest.  
"Might as well. I don't think I'm going to be able to catch a train back home," he stood up and took hold of his night bag and lap top case.  
"Sure…" Duo stood up as well and pushed the cart the attendants had given him to lug his luggage around easily.   
As they approached the check in an announcer crackled over the out dated intercom. "Attention travelers… All Train Rides had now been postponed due to heavy weather conditions… Please make reservations at the Check in counter for over night stay…. We do not know when we will have the tracks cleared again… Repeat… All out bond and in coming trains are postponed…"  
"Well… I guess we know now why they haven't shown up…" Duo said quietly as he reached the Check in. "Hi, my friend had made reservations a few months ago for this week. He isn't here right now. Is there anyway I can get the room with out him?"  
_____________________________ 


	2. Chapter 2

White Christmas  
1x2x1  
Lime  
R  
  
Dec. 22 AC 201  
  
Sitting alone in the darkness with just his lap top, Heero sat next to the roaring fire in the huge marble fire place. Duo had managed to con the resort manager into letting them get their room. Quatre had gone all out and got the biggest place that was available which was the Master Suit. Sitting on top of the mountain over looking the frozen lake it was majestic. All though it was a log cabin on the out side, it was a modern architecture master piece on the inside. Four large bed rooms complete with large bathrooms, large dinning room which hung a beautiful crystal chandelier. The kitchen was themed in a yellow and had a large antique stove and enormous fridgerator which they where thankful for it had food. The den was very open and had large bay windows that opened up to the lake. Residing in the living room was the large stone fireplace in the middle of the 'cabin'. Out the back door you would find two nice hot tubs and barbeque pit.   
The wind howled out side and Heero curled up closer to the corner of the dwarfing couch. He welcomed the warmth from the dying fire and hum of his hard drive. It was very peaceful. "Maybe I did need a vacation…" he told him self as he looked out the window and was hypnotized by the falling flakes.   
Duo had went to bed after he ran around the house like a child in awe at their surroundings. He found he couldn't get to sleep as he laid there and watch the snow fall to the ground. Heero still had that coldness in his heart that Duo wished would have disappeared. No matter how much time passed he knew Heero's heart would still be stained from the blood of war. So would he. Duo shook his head and sat up his long hair flowing around his body as he wrapped his arms around his legs and pressed his knees against his chest. The war had defiantly took a toll on all of them. Duo hated falling off to sleep. His dreams usually consisted of blood and death of all that was close to him. Tears threatened to fall down his face but he ignored them and stood up and put a robe around his small frame covering his bare chest and silk shorts.  
He crept down the stairs finding Heero staring blankly out the window. "Pretty isn't it?"  
Heero looked over at Duo and nodded before going back to his computer.  
"You don't ever see it on the colonies," Duo walked over to the window and looked up into the trees that where barely lit by the dim moonlight trying to peek through the thick gray clouds. "That's why I chose to live here ya know?" he turned and looked at Heero sitting on the couch.  
"Hn," Heero agreed glancing at Duo standing next to the window. His hair flowing down his body in a dark brown wave highlighted by the blue light pouring through the frosted window.  
"Whatcha doin'?" Duo walked up behind the couch and leaned over Heero shoulders and took a look at the screen.   
"Work," Heero said with his heart starting to race. Duo's breath was brushing against his neck softly. His cheek could feel the warmth coming off of Duo's face which was right next to him.  
"Work?! We're on vacation!" Duo reached his arms around Heero's body and shut the monitor screen. With his hands on top of the lap top and his chest against the back of Heero's neck he started to laugh. "You need to relax a little!" Duo was so tempted to enclose Heero into his grasp and hold his body against his. But Heero stood up even before he could tell him self no.  
Heero turned and looked at Duo who was leaning over the back of the couch and looked up at him with his amethyst eyes glittered with the dancing fire light. "I was relaxing. I can't just sit around and be non-productive."  
"Mou… That's no fun…" Duo stood up and placed his hands on his hips. "You haven't changed at all."  
"Neither have you," for a second they both just stood there looking each other in the eyes trying to read the others emotion. But they both had learned and learned well how to mask their feelings.   
"Well-Well I'm happy with who I am," Duo smiled brightly not enjoying the silence at all. There was something unsettling with the way Heero was staring at him. As if he had resented the fact that Duo stayed the same.   
Heero shook his head and turned away from him. "I'm heading to bed." And with that Heero disappeared up the stairs leaving Duo standing in the darkness with the fire burning it's last flames.  
____________________________  
  
Duo was sitting at the dinning room table enjoying some eggs and toast when Heero had walked past the door frame. "Mornin' Sleeping Beauty!" Heero stopped for a second and looked at Duo then continued on by. Duo sighed heavily and scarffed down the last of the yolk and rushed out to catch up with Heero. "Yo… You know it's not going to be a vacation if you just keep ignoring me."  
Heero turned around and looked up at him, "I'm not ignoring you."  
"Yes you are. And have been for the past five years. You've never returned any of my calls or emails."  
"I've been busy," Heero looked away and out the window where the snow had covered up half of the window sill.  
"So busy you can't even tell Trowa or Quatre or Wufei to say 'hi' to me. I guess you where so busy talking to them you forgot about me."  
"I didn't forget about you, Duo," a little resentment left Heero's voice.  
"I understand," Duo's tone turned solemn. "You don't need to tell me. I get it… I can take a hint…"  
Heero turned just in time to watch Duo turn and head up the stairs. Watching him go into his bed room he was left standing in the foyer. He stood there looking at the top of the door frame for a few minutes. He was surprised when the door swung open and Duo started back down the stairs. He had put on his heavy sweater and thick jeans. Walking by Heero he put on his thick jacket and started to slid on his boots.  
"Are you leaving?" Heero started to worry.  
"I can't. We are stuck here if you remember. And no, I'm just going out side to play in the snow for a little while. You want to join?" Duo bent over and started to tie up his brown boots.  
"No," Heero turned and walked towards the kitchen door.  
"Kay," Duo said as he walked out the door and slipped a hood over his head, his brown braid hanging to the side.  
"Mou… He's so stiff…" Duo kicked through the snow as he found a nice level spot to play in. He bent over and picked up a handful of snow and tossed it at a near by tree. "Sigh… Why won't he give me an answer…"  
Duo held his hands out to his side and fell back into the snow. Laying there he looked up at the falling flakes that fell around him from the gray sky. A few birds flew by twirling as they passed. "Maybe I need to make him answer me…" he started to make a snow angel by moving his legs and arms to and fro. "Yeah… Help him figure the answer out." He stood up carefully nearly loosing his balance and falling on his face.  
He smiled menacingly towards the house and continued to play in the cold snow.  
___________________________  
  
As Heero ate his breakfast he watched Duo fool around in the snow like a child. He was covered head to foot in white. He kept running back and fourth with a ball of snow, building it up as he pushed it along. What Duo was trying to do was out of Heero's sight.   
"Immature…" he said as he stood up and cleared the large table of his and Duo's left behind plate. Taking it into the kitchen he placed it into the dishwasher. As he stood up he spotted the coffee maker and sitting next to it was a jar or coffee and hot chocolate mix. Knowing Duo would be cold when he came in he decided he should make some for him and his self.  
While that was brewing he searched the cabinets for something to eat along side of the chocolate. The only thing he could find was ginger bread cookies in the cookie jar that was shaped like a cow. As he set out two cups and saucers he heard Duo trudge into the house his wet boot souls squeaking with each step.   
"Take everything off before you go any further," realizing exactly what he had said after he said it he turned bright red. "I mean what's wet!"  
"'Kay!" Duo's voice traveled through the foyer and into the kitchen where Heero was pouring the hot chocolate into his mug.   
"I made some hot chocolate," Heero said as he grabbed a cookie and headed into the living room from the side entrance.  
"Ooooh goodie!!" Duo was now heard in the kitchen along with the pouring of his own drink. "Do we have any marshmallow's?"  
"Marshmallow's? For what?" Heero placed his saucer on the coffee table and went to turn the fire place on.  
"What? For what?!" Duo appeared at the side living room entrance. "For the chocolate!"  
Heero turned the switch and a nice fire roared on, "It will melt before you get a chance to eat them."  
"I don't want to eat them… Ga… Never mind…" Duo went back into the kitchen and Heero sat on the couch and started blowing on his drink in his hands. Once Duo returned he had four cookies and his hot chocolate had whip cream on the top. Walking carefully around the couch he sat on the other side of Heero. "I like whip cream…" Duo slid his tongue out and licked the white cream off the top of the cup.   
Heero turned to him, "What's the point of putting that on top if you are only going to eat it?"  
Duo smiled and shrugged, "Dunno. Just gives me a reason to have some!" And he stuck his tongue out again and slowly licked around the top of the black mug before he took his first sip. "Ai… It's hot…."  
"You've got some on your nose…" Heero sipped from his mug and flipped open his lap top.  
"You wanna get it off for me, my hands are full," he showed Heero the mug and saucer in his hands and smiled.  
"No."  
"You know you want to. I've got such a cute nose!"  
"Duo-What?!" Heero's eyes grew wide as he starred at the screen in fount of him.  
"Hmm?" Duo leaned over and took a glance. "That sucks…"  
"A memory dump? Fuck!" Heero started to type wildly on his keyboard and cursed several more bad words before he tossed the lap top on the recliner next to them.   
"Is it bad?" Duo had gotten the whip cream off his nose and downed two of his cookies.  
Heero turned to him with a scowl, "Yes, Duo, a memory dump is bad."  
"I know that! I mean how bad is it?"  
Heero folded his arms and leaned back against the couch, "Everything is gone… All the projects I have been working are gone."  
"Do you have back up copies?"  
"Yes."  
"So why is it that bad?"  
Heero turned and looked at Duo sourly, "Because my copies are at home."  
"So?" he took a sip of hot chocolate and left a whip cream mustache behind.  
"I can't work on them now."  
"But you can work on them later," he dipped a cookie in his cup and bite off the soggy area.  
"But now I'm stuck here with you and nothing to do."  
"Have another cookie," Duo offered him his last cookie on his plate and smiled. Heero just looked at him in the eyes not having to tell him the answer to that question. "Fine fine… But there is plenty to do here."  
"Like what?"  
"Build a snowman… build a snow fort… Hey I know!! We can have a snowball fight!!" Duo put the empty mug and woofed down the last cookie. "Yeah… Daf woow 'e 'un!" He swallowed it in one gulp. "And who ever wins-"  
"I don't like playing war games," Heero still was working on his chocolate.  
"Well… We could go sledding… or ice skating or skiing… Even though I don't know how to ski… But we could still try it."  
"I'm going to go read a book," Heero stood up and walked over to the book shelf and started looking though what was there to choose from.  
"Anything good?" Duo got up and looked over he shoulder. "Oh! 'War and Peace'! That's a good one."  
"You've never read it."  
"Yes I have," Duo nodded in protest.  
"Prove-" Heero was cut off by a loud booming noise from out side and everything in the house shut off and they where both left in the living room that was only lit by the dim light coming from the window.  
"Guess you can't read now…" Duo turned and walked away putting his hands behind his head. "You sure you don't want to go outside?"  
"No," Heero glowered and went back and sat on the couch and closed his eyes.  
"What are we going to do about food?"  
Heero shrugged. "Why don't you eat it all before it goes bad."  
"Damn it Heero lighten up a little," Duo walked over and looked down on him. "Let's us the hot tub before it goes cold."  
One of Heero's eyes opened up and looked at him curiously.  
"That's an order Mr. Yuy!" Duo grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the back door.  
"I don't have swimming trunks," Heero tried getting out of his grasp but Duo had a very firm grip on him.  
"Neither do I. That's what our boxers are for, they reached the door and Duo flung him out into the snow following close behind. Guarding the door he ordered Heero to strip.  
"Out here?"  
"No one's around. Plus you've got nothing to be ashamed about," Duo winked at him and Heero pursed his lips together. "Look I'll go first. It's cold and I don't want to catch pneumonia standing here."  
Heero watched as Duo started with his shirt, his chest was ripped with muscle that he had never thought Duo would have, his nipples where hard and Heero started to feel pressure in his pants. How was he suppose to get undressed in front of Duo now with one of those? Duo continued the show with his pants after he took off his shoes. Heero observed that he had extremely long legs, his black boxers stopped right before his mid-thy.   
"Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!!" Duo whizzed by Heero and splashed into the tub. Luckily the two hot tubs where enclosed in a screened in patio and hadn't been touched by the snow. "Ah… Now it's your turn Heero. This is a better place to meditate, you know."  
"Fine," Heero took his own shirt off and then his pants. Heero, unlike Duo, was glad it was cold. Climbing into the tub he sat across from Duo. "Hm…" Heero laid his head back and closed his eyes.  
Duo changed positions a little and his feet accidentally brushed against Heero's lightly. The second of touch sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. "Heero…"  
He looked up at Duo and saw an expression of introversion, "What Duo?"  
Duo looked into Heero's cobalt eyes and took a deep breath, "Did you ever find out… I mean… Did you ever figure out what you meant that day?"  
Heero knew the question would come up. He still wasn't ready to answer it. He didn't know what he meant that day five years ago. That day he told Duo that he loved him. It just slipped out with out him realizing it. He didn't mean to say it and he was sure that he didn't mean it… 


End file.
